Potions And Reality
by X.x.Sammi.Cyanide.x.X
Summary: Confusion, romance, hate, jealousy, potions, and true love. Its the trio's 6th year at Hogwarts when everyone finds out Hogwarts has two new exchange students! And they're twins! When things start to get wet 'n wild between Harry, Ron, and the new girls
1. The New Twins

POTIONS AND INGREDIENTS  
(INSTRUCTIONS)  
  
Love Potion = 1 dried flower (any type) 3 dead grass leaves in 1 cup of water. Let it set for 1 night and then stir it for the first time twenty-seven times counter-clockwise. This potion is extremely strong and can only be used on the male species. It must set for 1 night outside in natural conditions. It must only be brewed in cold water from a tap.  
  
By:Sam B POTIONS AND REALITY  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing, just Sam and Jessica.I also own the computer.But I don't own 1 special character and I hate to admit it so I'll say it really fast to get it over with,IDONOTOWNRONWEASLEY! There are you happy now?  
  
Rating : PG 14  
  
Description: Confusion, romance, hate, jealousy, potions, and true love. Its the trio's 6th year at Hogwarts when everyone finds out Hogwarts has two new exchange students! And they're twins! When thing star to get wet 'n wild between Harry, Ron, and the new girls and you'll never guess who Hermione is jealous of!  
  
Authors Note (A/N) : If this story sucks please review and tell me, but don't be too harsh this is my first fic!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Today was the day and Sam was scared but Jess seemed to be just fine.They entered the great hall to be sorted at exactly 9:00(pm) sharp to find everyone seated and a huge line of first years all looking just as scared as Sam was.  
"Now settle down.Settle down, everyone!"said a very stern looking witch that the girls recognized as Professor Manerva McGonagall. As soon as she brought out the small wooden stool the whole of the Great Hall was put instantly into silence.  
"As I call you would you each come up so I can put the Sorting Hat on your head and you can be sorted into your houses!" She said in a clear way.  
The first person was called.And the second, and the third.Then just when Sam and Jess were starting to get restless she called ,"Jessica B......"  
Jessica went up and put the Sorting Hat on her head and it no sooner touched her head that it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"  
There was a loud applause and then Jessica went to sit down at the long table now with her fellow Gryffindors.  
As soon as Jessica was seated Professor McGonagall called the next name.  
"Samantha B........"  
Sam raced up, took the hat, placed it on her head,and sat waiting.It seemed to take forever and the call of the large old hats decission never came.Sam couldn't see anything because the hat was over her eyes but she could hear the whispers comming from the rest of the students.All of a sudden she heard,  
  
"SLITH......no.........GRYFF.......no.....SLITHERIN.........no.......GRYFFIN DOR!"  
There was an even louder applause and then she could have sworn she heard someone yell,"YES!WE GOT THE HOTT TWINS!"and then"RON,THAT WAS JUST PLAIN RUDE!".The first voice she could tell was a man's(A/N:they're 16 turning 17 you can classify them as men and women now!)but the second one she new as Hermione Granger's, the smartest witch in all of England.  
When Sam sat down next to her sister there was a lot of talking and Professor Dumbledore had to yell over all of the noise so that they could finish with the sorting ceremony.After everyone had been sorted Professor Dumbledore gave the" beginning of year speech" and then with a wave of his old withered hand the great feast had appeared in front of the two girls and they were left in awe. Everyone started to dig in except for Sam.  
" Is there anything without meat in it?" Sam asked with a look of disgust on her face as she looked at the plates of food in front of her.  
"Why do you want food without meat in it?" asked a red headed boy that looked as if he was in Sam and Jessica's year.  
"Because she's a vegetarian ,why else?" Jessica answered for Sam.  
"I think I can answer for my self thanks!" Sam said getting frustrated with her sister, who always answered her questions for her.  
"Sorry" said Jessica sarcastically.  
"Wait," The red headed boy cut in." What did you two say your names were again?"  
"Uh.......We didn't!" Sam said.  
"Ohm name Ron, Ronald Wesley"  
"That's nice but, we didn't ask" Jessica said a little more rudely then she meant.  
"Oh,sorry"Ron said as his face went a deep shade of scarlet and he looked down at his plate and kept eating.  
"That was really mean,Jessica!"Sam said as she tried to make Ron feel at least a little better.  
After dinner they got into line and followed the new year prefect (Hermione Granger) to the dormitories. As soon as they entered everyone had set off .Then Sam was pulled aside by none other than Ron Weasley.  
  
"Thanks for...You know?" Ron said nervously.  
"No I don't know" Sam said starting to feel angry towards Ron for bothering her about this and she could tell some of the other girls were looking.  
"Well , for sticking up for me !"Ron said in a harsh voice.  
"Listen here" Sam said forcingly"I was not sticking up for you,alright?"  
"Alright"Ron said with the tiniest hint of sadness in his voice.  
Later that night Sam and Jessica went to sit with Hermione and Ron.  
"Hi"Ron said to Sam and Jessica as they sat down.  
"Hi"said Jessica and Sam just nodded. Ron looked quickly at Sam then when he noticed her looking he turned his reddening face and looked at Hermione to see if she had caught him starring.  
Soon another boy came and sat down right next to Jessica. They recognized him as Harry Potter.  
"What do you say I take you out to Hogsmead somethime?"Harry asked Jessica without the slightest bit of nerves in his voice. Jessica looked at Sam to see if it was ok.Sam nodded and Jessica looked happier than Sam had ever seen her.  
After a few tense hours of talking Sam and Jessica had Hermione take them up to the dorms for a brief look around and decided they would go to bed after.  
Later that night Sam got up for a glass of water. When she walked down the stairs she could hear two people talking. She didn't know who they were but she decided to stand along the edge of the girls dorm stairs and see what she could hear.  
"I don't know what came over me" one voice said to the other. Now she knew that one was a man.One second she was there and the next I was all hot and felt like I was going to be sick but in a good way, do you know what I mean?"  
"Yah, kind of ,like thats why I asked Jessica out!" Now she knew that one was Harry. 


	2. Who Said What

Chapter 2  
  
"I'm serious mate!" She heard the second voice say impatiently. "Every time I look at her I feel like I can't breathe and I want to kiss her so badly!"  
"Ron, if you feel like this you should tell her like I did with Jessica . Just go up to her and ask her on a date the worst thing that can happen is she'll say "no" ".  
Sam didn't hear anything after she heard the name "Ron" she just wanted to know who they were talking about.The silence only lasted a few minutes but Sam was really thirsty so she decided to walk out and get the drink she came down to get in the first place.  
Just as she stepped out she heard Ron groan and then she thought she heard him say something but she wasn't sure so she didn't stop.  
"What, are you too good to answer his question?" Harry said loudly enough for her to hear this time.  
"What are you talking about?" Sam said as she spun around so fast she made herself dizzy.  
"Ron asked you a question and you just-"Harry managed to say before Sam cut him off to defend herself.  
"I just didn't hear him maybe he should speak up when he talks to people!" Sam stated as she turned to look at Ron." What did you want to ask me? "she said sounding like she was mad at him "Sorry she mumbled so that he knew he wasn't mad at him" I was just kind of upset"  
"It's alright. Harry has a way of pissing people off. He said with an almost adorable smirk. "I just asked you if you heard anything? " He ask and although it was kind of dark because the fire was burning out she thought she could see his face go a little bit darker.  
"No I didn't" Sam lied.  
"Ok . Good" Ron said sounding relieved.  
"I hope you weren't talking about me "She said ina way that she hoped would make them think she said that because Ron had said "good" not because she hopped Ron didn't want to kiss her.  
"We weren't" Ron said a little too fast.  
"I'm going to bed "Harry said and then he patted Ron on the shoulder almost encouragingly before heading up to the Boy's Dormitory stairs.  
Ron got the point and started to walk towards Sam." I ...... I .... I ...... I " Ron started" I......I'm going to bed. "Ron said as though he seemed to give up. "Night" and that was the last thing Sam heard him say.  
'I hope that was all he wanted to tell me' Sam thought as she walked over to the sink , turned on the tap and took a drink.  
Just as she went to turn around she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around slowly and only managed to catch a glimpse of Ron's face before she felt the soft touch of his lips on hers. 


	3. The Question

Chapter 3  
  
This was the best Ron had felt in a long time. Feeling her lips on his, he thought he was going to soar out of his body.  
Within seconds of feeling like this he heard a loud snap and then a stinging sensation on his cheek.  
"You slapped me!" he heard himself yell even though he couldn't even recall thinking it.  
"You deserved it!" Sam yelled reminding Ron a lot of his mother.  
Ron, noticing his defeat hung his head and turned around to go to his dormitory.  
  
A week had past since then and neither Ron nor Sam had spoken to each other. The only person that knew about that night other than Sam and Ron was Jessica because Sam had gone up the stairs rather loudly and had woken her up so Sam had to tell her. Jessica didn't tell Ron that she knew because she didn't him to get upset.  
  
Everyone was very excited because it was Friday, which meant that the next day was their first trip to Hogsmead. Almost everyone in their year had plans to go on dates while in the village including Jessica and Harry. Sam decided to skip the trip because all of her friends were going on dates and Ron was going so she would have to hang out with him and the air was already tense when they were with each other.  
  
They were all in the Common Room when Sam stood up suddenly and left running up the stairs towards the Girls Dormitories. Jessica excused herself and went running after her sister. She only stopped when she came to the huge wooden door with the silver plaque with the words "6th Year Girls Dormitory" engraved in it. She opened the door to find all of the candles blown out and the windows covered. She slowly walked over to the bed that her sister slept in and found her sister screaming into the pillow in her lap.' How predictable.' Jessica thought. ' She always think no one can tell if something wrong but that's the only time she screams into her pillow.'  
"What's wrong?" Jessica asked in a soothing tone she hoped would get Sam to tell her.  
"I was just looking around...and...........and...." she stopped to rethink her choice of words.  
"And what?" Jessica asked a little to excited than what Sam would have liked but she continued any way.  
"And I found myself looking at Ron!" Sam said in a tone that gave Jessica the hint that she wasn't finished. "And then I heard myself thinking that he was hott!"  
"So what?" Jessica asked like it was no big deal but she immediately realized she shouldn't have.  
"I Like Ron!" Sam yelled.  
Just when Jessica thought that no one had heard what Sam had just yelled and was about to tell her that she was lucky they heard a "WHOOP" of joy coming from down the stairs.  
"And now everyone knows" Sam said into her pillow.  
  
Sam stayed in her room until everyone had gone to bed. Then she slowly walked down the stairs and looked around just to make sure no one was still up. She had scanned almost every single corner when she heard someone say her name from behind her. She turned around slowly to see who it was. When she had fully turned around she found that Ron was standing looking at her as if she were a veela. She saw the twinkle in his eyes and she felt her heart melt. 'Whoa what was that' she heard herself think. Her head was telling her that she could still make a get away even though her legs wouldn't move.  
Ron noticed she wasn't going to run so he decided to do what he had been trying to do since the night he had kissed her. He walked up to her slowly, half expecting her to turn and run back up the stairs but she didn't. So he took her by the hand and lead her to the big soft chairs by the fire.  
"Sam?" he started rather nervously, but he took a deep breath and waited for her respond.  
"Yes?" she replied.  
"I wanted to know if...." he managed to say before kind of jumping and getting up to get a drink. "Sorry nerves "he mumbled as he sat down again.  
"What did you want to know?" Sam asked getting a little excited.  
"I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to come to Hogsmead with me?" Ron asked. Then he jumped again and got up to get another drink. When he sat back down he looked at Sam as though expecting an answer.  
"I .... I ...ya.....I will" Sam said.  
"Ok" Ron said as a huge smile spread across his face. Then he got up gave her a hug and went to bed.  
As Sam got up and made her way towards the stairs she thought of all the fun things that were going to happen the next day. 


	4. The Date

Chapter 4  
  
When Sam woke up the next morning she couldn't remember all of what had happened but when she looked over at the clock she could clearly see that it was 12:00 in the afternoon. She quickly got dressed and hurried down to the Common Room.  
"Finally awake are we?" Ron said as soon as she showed up on the last stair. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. "Ya....sure" Sam answered.  
"Ok good because I told Harry we would meet up with them in an hours time for lunch." Ron said "If that's Ok with you?" He added hastily.  
"Ya, that's fine" Sam said and then before she knew it they were on their way out the huge front doors.  
"So nice day" Ron stated rather uncomfortably.  
"Ya" Sam said as though she was thinking of something else. A little while later they found themselves sitting in the Three Broomsticks waiting for Harry and Jessica. All of a sudden the door opened wide and almost every girl screamed, there in the door way stood Hermione and Viktor Krum. It was almost as if she did it on purpose the way Hermione lead him over to the table next to theirs. They had only been sitting there for maybe 5 minutes when Ron looked over to see Hermione and Viktor snogging.  
"Get the bloody hell away from her!" Ron yelled as he stood up and ran towards Viktor and picked him up by the scruff of the neck. "So that's what your playing at?" Sam yelled as she too stood up in rage." Ask me out so you can get back at Hermione for going out with Viktor! Well now look , I bet you anything Hermione isn't gonna go out with you and neither will I!" she yelled and with tears steadily streaming down her face she ran out of the door that Hermione and Viktor had walked through not 10 minutes earlier. Sam wasn't looking where she was going and ran right out of the door and into none other than Draco Malfoy. "Oy" He yelled before realizing that not only had the most beautiful girl he had ever seen ran into him but now she had her arms around him and was crying on his shoulder." Ew your getting my jacket all wet "He said to try and hide the fact that he was rather enjoying the small moment between him and this beautiful stranger. "Oh God! Sorry!" Sam whispered and then noticed her sister and Harry coming and ran towards them still crying.  
"What's the matter?" Jessica asked "Hermione......and then Ron...." She managed to say before burying her face into her sisters shirt. "Let me take you back up to the school and then you can tell me, ok?" Jessica asked calmly in the way that always made Sam feel a little better. "Sorry Harry! Can I take a rain check?" "Oh, ya sure. I'll go talk to Ron." Harry said rather disappointedly before walking into the pub. "We're almost there" Sam heard Jessica whisper and then they heard someone coming up behind them. 


	5. The Feeling

Chapter 5  
  
Jessica turned them both around and found a red faced Ron stopped in his tracks staring at them.  
  
"Come back for more have you?" Jessica yelled angrily.  
  
"No!" Ron started defensively but then took a softer change in his tone "No, I just wanted to make sure she was alright" Ron said apologetically " Mind if I take her up to the castle?"  
  
"Yes" Jessica stated flatly.  
  
"No it's alright Jess.." Sam said letting go of her sister. "You can go back to Harry besides Ronald has a lot of explaining to do!" She almost smiled as she saw Ron wince when she called him Ronald.  
  
"Well alright" Jessica gave up "but if I hear anything goes wrong it's your neck Ron" she threatened as she turned around leaving Sam and Ron alone.  
  
"So...." Said Sam "Hermione wouldn't take you back so you decided to have another go at me did you?"  
  
"No I swear it's not like that it's just..." But at these words he seemed to trail off and left a huge awkward silence in its path.  
  
"Its just what?" Sam asked not really wanting to know the answer but trying her best to make him as uncomfortable as she could.  
  
"Its just when I look at you and see your beautiful eyes I can't help but think you know like 'man she's amazing'...." Ron said before trailing off again and looking at the ground.  
  
"I think we should go up to my room!" Sam said as she felt the strangest feeling ever wash over her and she just wanted to kiss him so badly. "The other girls shouldn't be back for a few more hours!"  
  
About 10 minutes later they were in the Gryffindor Common Room  
  
"Maybe we should go up to my room" Ron suggested as Sam started to run up the Girls Dormitory stairs.  
  
"Why?" Sam asked in a hurry.  
  
"Because whenever a boy goes up the girls stairs they turn into a ramp and we can't get up"  
  
"Oh alright" Sam answered before running towards the Boy's Dormitory steps.  
  
As soon as the two of them were in the dorm room Sam started feeling the same ways she did before, like she just wanted to kiss him.  
  
"So..."Ron said looking at the floor. "What made you want to come up here?"  
  
'You' Sam wanted to yell but she knew she couldn't let on that easy, he needed to work to get her.  
  
"I just thought that you might be able explain why you were an insensible prat if everyone was gone and that wasn't going to happen so I thought that if we left and came here it would be easier for you" Sam said surprised at how fast she had thought that one up and didn't even realize it.  
  
"I'm really sorry!" Ron yelled and Sam could have sworn she'd seen his eyes glass over before he blinked and it vanished.  
  
"You know what?" Sam asked sitting down next to him and putting her hand on his knee area. "I'm not really mad at you! I know that it was just because you think of her as your sister that you stood up for her."  
  
Sam had expected Ron to do ors ay something but she hadn't expected some thing as drastic as what he did. Before she knew it Ron had stood up, grabbed her hand off his knee, pulled her up and put his arms around her waist and it was only then that Sam found out what that feeling inside her was, that feeling was love. She loved Ron Weasley!  
  
Another thing Sam didn't expect was what she did back, she flung her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. She stayed like that for a few minutes and then pulled her head off his chest and looked into his bright blue eyes.  
  
"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Sam whispered gazing up at him. She was surprised as she saw him shake his head no, and before she knew it she felt his lips on hers and after a few moments felt his tongue on her lightly touch her lips. She gladly opened them and allowed his tongue access and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world .  
  
The next thing Sam knew he was leading her to the bed and she went without force. Then without warning he pulled away.  
  
(A/N if you don't like scenes with sexual content I promise you wont miss anything important in the last part of this chapter)  
  
"What's wrong?" Sam asked as she saw Ron's ears go red.  
  
"Can I touch your..?" Ron asked looking down at her chest.  
  
Sam just nodded and closed her eyes. She only shivered slightly as she felt her nipples harden. Sam was surprised at how gentle Ron was being, so she let him continue. 


End file.
